cookies_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Eye
The "Third Eye" in "Cookie's Monsters" refers to a special ability that magic users have to be able to see the impression of the Nevernever upon the real world. The sight reveals people and places in new forms that reflect their true nature. This concept is borrowed heavily from Jim Butcher's "The Dresden Files." In Cookie's Monsters Magic users in "Cookie's Monsters" are able to use their Third Eye to see the world in its supernatural form, as impressed by the Nevernever. Such visions often make the figurative or symbolic into physical representations. A place of pain or sadness, while appearing completely normal to a regular person, would appear as a possibly gruesome or somber scene when viewed by the Third Eye. An example of this is how an abandoned public washroom in "Cookie's Monsters - Boo Hag" appeared as being heavily ruined and covered in gashes and blood splatter when Cookie Souris explored it using the Third Eye. The Third Eye can also see through veils, an ability most supernatural creatures use to appear either invisible to the naked eye, or under a different form or guise to mortals. In The Dresden Files Use of the Sight, sometimes also referred to as "third eye", allows a wizard to gaze upon the world and see its supernatural side, allowing the perception of things hidden to the normal eye. What has been seen through the use of the Sight will remain a lasting memory forever, and will neither fade nor be forgotten. Because of this, wizards don't use it often, for it could easily drive them insane. The Sight usually shows concepts physically, e.g. if a loved one had recently died, a person could have wounds similar to those of a sword, as thought by Harry Dresden. When Molly Carpenter forced her friends off drugs, Harry saw the damage done by her as if a laser scalpel had drilled 2 holes into the victim's head. The Sight can break through illusions and is generally the method used by wizards to pierce veils. The Sight can also be induced in mundane humans. One known example is the drug ThreeEye, which gave the user the Sight, but also severely strained their minds, as it was unable to be turned off until the drug wore off. The Sight is similar to, but not the same as, a soulgaze. Seen from the Spirit side, it looked like: a blinding burst of light emitting from between and just above the eyebrows and included a tangible sensation. In Religion Hindu tradition associates the third eye with the ajna, or brow, chakra. In Taoism and many traditional Chinese religious sects such as Chan (a cousin to the Zen school), "third eye training" involves focusing attention on the point between the eyebrows with the eyes closed, and while the body is in various qigong postures. The goal of this training is to allow students to tune into the correct "vibration" of the universe and gain a solid foundation on which to reach more advanced meditation levels. Taoism teaches that the third eye, also called the mind's eye, is situated between the two physical eyes, and expands up to the middle of the forehead when opened. Taoism claims that the third eye is one of the main energy centers of the body located at the sixth chakra, forming a part of the main meridian, the line separating left and right hemispheres of the body.In Taoist alchemical traditions, the third eye is the frontal part of the "Upper Dan Tien" (upper cinnebar field) and is given the evocative name "muddy pellet". According to the Christian teaching of Father Richard Rohr, the concept of the third eye is a metaphor for non-dualistic thinking; the way the mystics see. In Rohr's concept, mystics employ the first eye (sensory input such as sight) and the second eye (the eye of reason, meditation, and reflection), "but they know not to confuse knowledge with depth, or mere correct information with the transformation of consciousness itself. The mystical gaze builds upon the first two eyes—and yet goes further." Rohr refers to this level of awareness as "having the mind of Christ". According to the neo-gnostic teachings of Samael Aun Weor, the third eye is referenced symbolically and functionally several times in the Book of Revelation 3:7-13, a work which, as a whole, he believes describes Kundalini and its progression upwards through three and a half turns and seven chakras. This interpretation equates the third eye with the sixth of the seven churches of Asia detailed therein, the Church of Philadelphia. Adherents of theosophist H.P. Blavatsky have suggested that the third eye is in fact the partially dormant pineal gland, which resides between the two hemispheres of the brain. Reptiles and amphibians sense light via a third parietal eye—a structure associated with the pineal gland—which serves to regulate their circadian rhythms, and for navigation, as it can sense the polarization of light. C.W. Leadbeater claimed that by extending an "etheric tube" from the third eye, it is possible to develop microscopic and telescopic vision. It has been asserted by Stephen Phillips that the third eye's microscopic vision is capable of observing objects as small as quarks. See Also * https://en.wikipedia.org/?title=Third_eye * http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Sight Category:Magic